epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Wiki War 3: The Attack of The Fandom. (ERB Wiki RPG)
So as you all may remember I used to work on something called The ERB Wiki RPG which seemed very popular among The Wiki and started out as fun to make. "Started out" As you know I completely stopped working on the RPG because of multiple reasons, I wasn't the best with the battling and the movement of the game was too quick and confusing. Now if you know me you'd know I'm much more of a story guy and that I'm a huge fan of Tell Tale Games for being one of the only game producers who focus more on story than gameplay. So you know what I did? I deleted the whole ERB Wiki RPG. Yes, I deleted the whole thing, I didn't work on it because it didn't need to be fixed it needed to be redone, the story didn't make sense, the areas needed to look better, there were countless spelling errors and glitches and a lot of very active users were NPCs who would walk around and do nothing. I hated what I made so i had an idea and got rid of it. The idea I had was to make a game that focuses much more on the story and less on fighting, if you remember in the last game you'd run into a spider or thief every 10 seconds so you'd know what I'm talking about. Well that brings me to an important part of this project. *Ahem* THERE IS NO FIGHTING. Yeah, you heard that right, there is absolutely no fighting in this game (when I say that I mean enemies wont attack you and you have to mash the attack and heal buttons to survive) Now that doesn't mean you cant die, cause Im finding out a whole bunch of new ways to kill the main character including chase scenes and chosing the wrong dialouge. So yes, what you say in this game DOES matter and WILL effect your gameplay, in fact, there will be 3 different endings to the game that your decisions will be based upon (nothing compared to Undertale but yknow, more like Season 2 of The Walking Dead) and what you say will also effect characters around you, if you piss someone off they might kill your friend, if you don't piss someone off your friend might just be evil and kill your other friend (just an example). Now, let's start off with the main story. Wiki War 3: The Attack of The Fandom is set in a world where 2 factions have been at War for several years and there is no sign of stopping. Both factions are led by some of the strongest men to have ever found a Wiki Star, what is a Wiki Star you might ask? Well a Wiki Star is a form of power compressed into a little stars that once fell on Earth long ago, if you find one and open it, you will now have whatever power was inside that Star. But they are known as incredibly rare. General Crat Jella, leader of The Wiki, found the Bring Back Star where he is able to bring back any of the dead in his current area and command them who to attack, they are very weak fighters but are always seen in large numbers, but once killed they cant come back again. Then there is General Crat Wachow, leader of The Fandom Revolution, also known as The Fandom, Wachow is confirmed to have the Death Aura Star, a power that once used can kill or injure anyone he pleases, but they must be within 15 feet of him and using this power too long drains Wachow of any strength he has. In the game, you play the character of Loygan, a member of Chat Group A, one of the strongest divisions in The Wiki along side partners Hawk, Leandro, CW and division leader, Killer. Your division is currently sectioned at The Bunker, an area used to keep documents safe and out of enemy hands. The Bunker has been through more attacks than any other section owned by The Wiki and is starting to run out of use due to all personal documents being moved to other locations in hope for Bunker repairs. Leader of The Bunker, General Admin Wonder calls a meeting to discuss the current situation of The Bunker and had some "special" news for all the soldiers. I don't want to get too into the story as anywhere past here will be spoilers, but I will say that you will have to go meet General Crat Jella and run into many roadblocks on the way. And as stated before, you will run into situations where your decision will change dialouge and events way later in the game. Now there is much more to the game than I've currently shown but that's because I'd like to keep it a secret until I eventually release the game. I will release small versions of the game eventually but I'm waiting to have at least an hour of gameplay (take in mind, a minute of this game in just dialouge takes me about 10 minutes to make) so it won't be for at least a little while. Now let me explain all the factions in the game, the pictures I'm about to show only shows characters who are mentioned in what I have currently made or I'm ok with revealing for now. Any AWC's that are seen simply fill in the blank for a character not yet revealed. As you can see, your main group appears at the top following General Admin Wonder, in the middle-left an unknown Admin is seen with 2 known followers of NF and Thy, and at the bottom-left its another unknown Admin with only one known follower of Xim. Then you see Wachow on the right side followed by Devil, Patts and Scraw as well as some minor follows in Assy and Sceptile. The Fandom is no small faction to be messed with. I am very excited for this game as it fits me much better than the old one, there is an actual theme to it along side much more likable characters that will show up more than once and will effect your game based around how you play. I do intend to include everyone in this but as always I need sprites and with Andrew gone it seems I'll have to find another way, but if you simply tell me a character that represents you (example: Me = Macho Man, Leandro + Leonardo, CW = Iron Man) then I'm sure I can even find one for your character if theyre well known enough. I hope you will all enjoy Wiki War 3: The Attack of The Fandom as much as I do when it eventually comes out, there's currently about 20-30 minutes of gameplay depending on how stupid the player is that I have currently made so hopefully the next 40 minutes wont be as hard (it get's harder) Thank you for reading and tell me what you think of the change so far, I have many more screenshots of the game so if you have any questions I casn surely answer them or even show you. Again, thank you for reading and happy new years! Category:Blog posts